russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ONE FC starts on The Kapinoy Network
June 4, 2014 Envisioned a network that will not only fill in the gap brought about by the localization of the industry but will also eventually become the leading television network boast of innovative and all-Filipino programming The successful programming shift of IBC-13 in favor of the production and airing of local TV shows has proven to be very wise decision for the network and home to the PBA and NBA games, strengthening its position as the number 3 leading broadcasting network in the country today in entry to the Kapinoy Network. Those were the glory days of IBC has now giving with ABS-CBN and GMA a tough fight in the ratings in chase of sequestered. According to the chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr., Viva Sports has been airing the sports events and more top-quality shows of The Kapinoy Network. The news content of IBC's news programs Express Balita and News Team 13 under the Media ng Bayan with the help of Viva Sports to provide sports news. Hence, with Viva Sports' purchase of blocktime hours on IBC-13. We see on the IBC news are products of the government network people. To answer your question though, yes, their sports news always feature the results of the PBA and NBA games shown that day earned a name for itself with its coverage of several major sports special events. Exclusive hourly ONE FC programming to broadcast weekly on IBC-13 The Asia's largest mixed martial arts (MMA) organization ONE Fighting Championship (ONE FC), in cooperation with Asian Television Content Corporation and its President Rey Sanchez has agreed to signed a blockbuster deal with Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13), one of the largest media organizations in the Philippines. As part of the agreement, The Kapinoy Network will broadcast one hour of ONE FC programming every Saturday at 11:00PM every week starting this June 7 with the best Asian mixed martial artists and world champions on the largest media broadcast in Asia. Sensational sports for viewers with an action packed line-up, ONE FC is now part of IBC Sports line-up (the first is the PBA and NBA games, and then boxing matches of Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire) which is the big fans of all kind sports to you god action of this matter. IBC-13, whose tagline and corporate slogan is Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino, is one of the leading television networks in the Philippines. It is the country's number 3 television station that began broadcast in 1960. Headquartered in Quezon City, their programming features several sports shows ranging from basketball like the PBA and NBA, and boxing from Manny Pacquiao and the Filipino flash Nonito Donaire, as well as a mix of local news and current affairs, children's educational shows, high-quality entertainment within the local productions from dramas, fantasy, comedy, variety shows, talk shows, game shows, reality shows, Japanese animes, Mexican telenovelas, Asian dramas from Korea and Taiwan, and showing Tagalog blockbuster movies. The Kapinoy Network offers their programming free to viewers, thus the reach of the deal has a much greater impact than that of a pay channel TV deal. The number 3 station IBC-13 is well regarded for their line up of television, bringing a multitude of sports programming in addition to their news and current affairs, children's educational programs and high-quality entertainment shows. “On behalf of ONE Fighting Championship, I will like to warmly welcome back IBC-13 as the broadcast partner and thank their Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez for being such a strong supporter,” said Victor Cui, ONE FC CEO. “IBC-13 is a fantastic free-to-air broadcaster in the Philippines and ONE FC is excited at the opportunity to showcase our fighters every week to millions of homes throughout the country.” “We are excited to have ONE Fighting Championship on IBC-13,” added Sanchez. “''IBC-13'' is proud to broadcast the best sporting in both the Philippines and the region and ONE FC puts on world-class entertainment that our viewers will enjoy. Kapinoy viewers now also get the chance to watch the best Filipino fighters such as Honorio Banario, Eduard Folayang and Kevin Belingon in action.” For more updates on ONE Fighting Championship™, please visit www.onefc.com and follow on Twitter @ONEFCMMA and Facebook at www.facebook.com/ONEFCMMA.